


The Big Bang

by NotReallyMe (NannaSally)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation Myth, Explicit Language, Multi, suggestion of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NotReallyMe
Summary: A researcher has to start again.





	The Big Bang

 

 

 

> _"Cocks fucking, mouths sucking_  
> 
> _Cunts dicking, clit_ _licking_  
> 
> _Hole_ _stilling_ _, cum filling_
> 
> _More, more, more"_                                _Children's Chant 4018_  

 

"Sir, sir they are at it again." Called the assistant. 

"Really? So soon? This is a nuisance. We are going to have to start again. 

"Sterilise the dish and I will try out a new stimulant formula." 

"Sir, have you ever tried it just natural?" 

"Mmmm, there's an idea. Lets see what happens. Now hurry up and prepare." 

 

Humanity in all its forms was washed away in the douche. 

Now the focus returned to the black hole at the centre of the Universe. 

A very large penis pushed through from the other side and started to ejaculate... 


End file.
